Why is love so difficult (Adopted)
by Green Rider Girl
Summary: Given up to adoption. Now belongs to DauntlessGirl2383, look her up.
1. Chapter 1

_Why is love so difficult?_

**Rider****Ok I am working on my typing things apparently I am fixing this useless thing that's called a computer (more like this computer needs a self fix button). Well were not here to talk about how my computer stinks. We're here to talk about a story about Sadie and Anubis. In this story Anubis has to ask Sadie's hand in marriage because of a dumb rule that gods can't be with mortals. And the rest of the story will tell on about both of their thoughts about this rule (which I personality would hate if that happened I mean really imagine if a guy you liked and, he liked you back and then you find out you have to marry the guy that just seems unfair but I thought of this story so don't judge me because I already did). As I was saying they both have to find a way to be married. **

**~Sadie~ the rule I hate the most**

"Hullo Sadie here, I haven't been using this recorder for a while and I am already 18." I have been busy lately with all the _blood of the pharos_ kids who apparently can really keep you busy. But I am not here to talk about the Brooklyn house I am here to talk about me and Anubis.

It's true me and him have been dating for quite a while. But when he and I were at a graveyard a _certain_ Goddess was happy to ruin our happy day. I and Anubis were sitting under the stars as every romantic couple would do. But after our couple of minutes of peace and quiet Isis came and ruined it all.

"Sadie, are you still with Anubis?" she asked like as if Anubis wasn't there.

I said, "Hmm well he's right beside me and, were gazing at the stars well what you think?" I asked this in a strict firm voice. Which, I can tell by her reaction she got the message.

"Oh I hoped this day would have never come" She said with a sad broking hearted voice.

"What do you mean?" I straightened my back to hear the story this was getting interesting.

"Well Sadie I don't know how to tell you this but, the gods aren't happy that you two have been… uh… what do you mortals call it dating".

"Well I could care less what the gods have been thinking about me and Anubis". I crossed my arms as I gave one of my famous glares.

"Sadie the only way for you and Anubis to have peace with the gods are for you and Anubis to get married".

I and Anubis sat up and we both looked at each other. I was surprised at what Isis said. Me and Anubis get married? That was something that never crossed my mind.

"Me and Anubis get married? Are you mad?" I asked that in an honest question. Really were the gods playing a joke on us? If they were I am so going to get them back.

Anubis shifted uncomfortable. "Anubis" I asked "did you know about this?" He looked at me with those eyes that wanted to melt me into a puddle.

He sighed and said, "Yes Sadie I have known about this but I never-"

"You knew! And you never told me about this! I can't believe-"

"Sadie let me finish I never told you because I didn't want you to over-react I hate this rule as well Sadie". I looked at him perplexed. Maybe I did over-react a bit but, still get married? That's like a big commitment.

I sighed and Isis must have looked a bit awkward and she began to speak. "Well I will leave you two to speak about your _plans."_ She disappeared into a golden mist. I sighed and looked up at the stars. I was remembering our happy moment when it lasted. Anubis saw how sad I was so he put his arm around me and pulled me in for a hug. I didn't decline the hug I hugged him till it felt like hours when we were sitting and hugging each other. I didn't want the moment to end I wanted to hug him in that vary spot forever but sadly I can't. Anubis pulled away and said, "Sadie I know you must be feeling pressured in all this but, Sadie I will give you time to think and besides it's getting late we should get you home." He got up and held out his hand to help me get up, he is always such a gentlemen. I smiled up at him and took his hand. We walked hand-in-hand to Amos's mansion. We walked in silence. When we finally got to the mansion Anubis and I looked at each other for a moment then he pulled me close for a quick kiss. I smiled at him when we pulled apart. He gave me one of those smiles I always loved. I waved by and walked up to the house and thought _can this day get any worse? I already have so many things to worry about now I have to worry about a rule? I officially hate that rule! I can't be with a god unless I'm married to him. I hate my life, but then again I'm Sadie nothing is normal about me._ Just as I thought things can get any worse I opened thedoor and I saw Bast, Carter, and the trainees fight a three headed snake. _That's how my life can get any worse I thought._ I got my wand and went in with the trainees.

**~Rider~ so how was it? I'm sorry if it got a little bit fluffy in the middle but it's Sadie and Anubis were talking about it's supposed to be fluffy a bit. So in the next chapter you will probably find out why that three headed monster is there. So I'm working on the next chapter well see you guys later.**


	2. Author's note

**This is the thing I hate the most -.-**

**~Rider~ Well considering that this is an author's note (I thought I would never would say this) then this will bring bad news. I am sorry to say that I have writers block. Yeah, you heard me writers block. But, I am working on ideas for the stories that I have not finished (again, sorry for the **_**longest**_** update I am still new to this). Hopefully I will get a break from homework and maybe get some ideas for the stories. Really sorry, but wish me luck on this 'disease .'**


	3. Adoption

A/N

~Rider~ To the person who's name is, '_HURRY THE F UP' _(nice name by the way :P), thank you for giving me your _generous_ review. I'm sorry I never had time to say this but, I'm giving this story up for adoption. I don't have time for it anymore so I want to give it to a person who would like to continue this. If you're a person interested please PM me.


	4. To my faithful followersreaders

**To my faithful followers/readers**

My beloved story has found a new home! I am very pleased to see that its new owner, DauntlessGirl2383, has been very generous and kind to continue on with the story line. I recommend all my readers, who have loved this story, to continue reading it from DauntlessGirl2383. Thank you for your time on reading this and what are you waiting for? Go to DauntlessGirl2383's page and continue reading! Give her your best support like you did for me.

~Rider~


End file.
